This invention relates to a process of forming a cylinder wall of a burning cylinder for use in heating apparatuses utilizing flame which is accompanied by generation of heat and luminescence, e.g., oil stove and gas stove, or heating apparatuses utilizing a red-hot material which is accompanied by generation of heat and luminescence, e.g., electric stove.
Kazuhara Nakamura, one of the applicants of this application, filed U.S. application Ser. No. 324,869 entitled "Burning cylinder for use in heating apparatuses" on Nov. 25, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,789. The burning cylinder disclosed therein is disposed to surround a source of heat and forms a shell of a burning chamber, and its cylinder wall is formed by coating the inner and/or outer surface of a base made of a material that is transparent or translucent and high in heat-resistivity with a metal layer that is about 0.1-0.5.mu.-thick and high in transparency. In the burning cylinder with the thus formed cylindrical wall, when a source of heat emits light, said source can be seen from the outside together with the plurality of different color images, which is already well known as the prior art.
However, the thus obtained burning cylinder is defective in that when the source of heat emits light by burning or the like, the burning cylinder gives a person a feeling of beauty as described above, but otherwise, as its outward form is not especially unique, there is no possibility of a viewer's interest being aroused especially by seeing it, in other words there is no possibility of a looker having a feeling different from that obtained when looking at another burning cylinder.